


The Sunday Times

by sarabakanashimi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cryptic Crosswords, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/sarabakanashimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domenica mattina a Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunday Times

**Author's Note:**

> **Scritta per:** Prima settimana @ John/Sherlock.

Domenica, ore 10:24 più una manciata di secondi.

John legge il Sunday Times e beve la sua seconda tazza di tè della mattinata. I piatti della colazione sono sporchi nel lavello, insieme a una boccia di vetro sigillata. Nella boccia c’è spirito o formaldeide, e nel liquido appiccicoso galleggiano delle orecchie umane un po’ rattrappite e sbiancate. Una è chiaramente maschile, più grande, ma con il lobo forato in modo grossolano. L’altra è piccola e bianca, delicata come una conchiglia sulla spiaggia. Il forellino è piccolo e regolare.

John ha visto tutto questo mentre faceva correre l’acqua per il tè. Nel raro raggio di sole di questa domenica mattina, gli viene facile non irritarsi troppo, per il fatto che Sherlock affligge anche i suoi pensieri, come una malattia infettiva. 

_Sherlockite acuta. Cronica. Quando ti metti a dedurre qualsiasi cosa, in qualsiasi momento, è tempo di una vacanza._

John legge giusto i titoli delle principali notizie. Nessuna voglia di impegnarsi particolarmente. 

_Colpo di stato in Uganda, sciopero nazionale in Francia, Italia e Spagna declassate dall’Unione Europea._

Sbadiglia. Non sa se Sherlock sia in casa o meno. Ieri sera c’era di sicuro, chino sul microscopio e circondato da campioni maleodoranti. Dice che questo caso non è tanto importante da richiedere l’aiuto di John, e John non sa bene se sia un complimento o un insulto. Ieri sera comunque John è uscito, e non è sicuro che Sherlock si sia mai mosso di casa o sia mai rientrato durante la notte.

John sbuffa, si riempie la tazza del tè, allunga i piedi sul tavolino. Ah, la pagina del cruciverba. Il cruciverba della domenica è un piacevole quando frustrante esercizio intellettuale. 

Soprattutto se, come oggi, caso strano, non lo trova già completato dalla grafia irritante di Sherlock, che puntigliosamente annota ogni definizione con il suo personale giudizio sull’argomento. La parola più usata è ‘noioso’, seguita a ruota da ‘ovvio’. 

_Bedding material shows blemishes when reversed (5)*_

John quasi gongola quando riesce a inserire uno dei verticali. _S-t-r-a-w._

__Oh, è soddisfacente. Il cervello quasi duole alla fine di ogni criptica definizione, ma un sorso di tè calma lo sforzo, e si può ricominciare.

_Capital of Sudan looks odd, initially.(4)*_

Questo è difficile. Quattro lettere. La capitale del Sudan? La capitale del Sudan è Kharthoum, e John lo sa soltanto perché c’è un trafiletto in una delle pagine precedenti. 

“Kharthoum…” mormora completamente assorbito, mentre mordicchia la gommina in cima alla matita. Una tazza di tè appena fatta, un cruciverba criptico ancora vergine (niente scarabocchi di Sherlock, neanche uno), una matita appena temperata. Ah, John Watson si sente stranamente felice. 

“Sbagliato.”

Sherlock è comparso dal nulla, ha il cappotto, e da fuori porta un sentore di aria frizzante e di sole. Quel tipo di sole che ancora non scalda, ma che promette di farlo presto. 

“E buona domenica a te,” risponde John, tornando a mordicchiare la sua matita. 

“Kharthoum non c’entra.”

“Mh.”

Una pausa. Sherlock prende il supplemento sul giardinaggio, poi lo mette giù. Quello immobiliare, e lo lancia per terra, sul tappeto. Sparisce, torna senza cappotto, con la vestaglia blu e il violino. 

È una palese finta, perché il cruciverba tra le mani di John lo attira come un magnete.

“Fammi vedere.”

“No,” risponde John risentito, coprendo la pagina con entrambe le mani. “Lo risolverai in cinque minuti e mi toglierai tutto il divertimento.”

Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio.

“Sei lì da circa ventisette minuti e hai risolto una sola definizione. La tua idea di divertimento è…?”

John liscia la pagina di giornale con aria difensiva.  
“Fammi la cortesia di pensare alla _tua_ idea di divertimento.”

Sherlock ha la buona grazia di tacere. John segna un punto a proprio favore. 

Poi beve un sorso di tè ormai raffreddato – colpa di Sherlock, ovviamente – e torna alle sue definizioni. 

_La capitale del Sudan sembra strana inizialmente. Ma perché strana? E se tolgo l’iniziale di Kharthoum? E se…_

John spiegazza la pagina con un piccolo rumore frustrato nel fondo della gola. 

Prova ad attaccare il problema da un’altra angolazione, ma l’incrocio corrispondente rimane criptico e illibato. Non riesce a riempire neanche un’altra casella dopo il successo relativamente facile di prima.

E come se non bastasse, sente lo sguardo di Sherlock su di sé. 

Ora. 

Tra le cose che John Watson trova irritanti – e non è che siano _tante_ , è un uomo poco complicato – e che sono quasi tutte responsabilità di Sherlock, che invece è un coinquilino irritante in modo complicato. Complicato in modo irritante. Insomma, tra le cose che John trova irritanti, c’è l’essere il bersaglio più o meno inconsapevole dello sguardo di Sherlock. Soprattutto mentre cerca di concentrarsi su qualcosa.

_Sapere_ che Sherlock probabilmente _sa_ ogni minima minuzia che gli passa per la testa in un dato momento e che magari lo legge nello sbaffo di dentifricio seccato all’angolo della bocca o, che ne so, nel modo in cui si è pettinato stamattina, lo manda in bestia. Nessuno dovrebbe essere un libro aperto per qualcun altro. A meno che non si _voglia_ essere un libro aperto per qualcun altro.

Ma questo _non_ è il caso.

Giusto.

Giusto?

Assolutamente giusto, conclude John con un secco scatto del capo, mentre piega e ripiega il giornale e, voltandosi, scopre che _effettivamente_ , Sherlock lo sta ancora fissando. Sospira.

“D’accordo. Spara.”

Sherlock congiunge le dita sotto la punta del naso e osserva un punto imprecisato dell’infinito. _Ma gli trema un angolo della bocca, gli trema verso l’alto e i suoi occhi hanno un che di malizioso. Un brillio compiaciuto appena trattenuto._

“Kharthoum non c’entra. _Capital_. Cerchi una capitale, ma non del Sudan. _Initially_ ti dà l’indizio successivo. Devi prendere le iniziali di ogni singola parola dopo _capital_. Quindi O-S-L-O. Oslo. Banale.”

John sbatte le palpebre due tre volte. Borbotta a mezza voce.

“Lo fai sembrare sempre così facile. È sorprendente e frustrante allo stesso tempo.”

Sherlock ha la faccia – gli occhi – del gatto che ha rubato la panna. Manca poco che inizi a fare le fusa. 

Allunga una mano e fa pat pat sul divano, accanto sé.

John sbuffa, raccoglie il giornale (uno straccetto, ormai) e la matita e va a sedersi accanto a Sherlock, con aria imbronciata. Era una domenica mattina tanto pacifica, fino a poco fa. Lui da solo col suo cruciverba e la sua frustrazione. Ora è con il suo cruciverba e Sherlock (frustrazione al quadrato. No, al cubo). 

Sherlock se lo tira a sedere più vicino, infila le dita tra i capelli, gli fa voltare il mento. 

“Questa è facile. _X before journalist*_ ”

John si acciglia per un attimo, poi la sua fronte si spiana. 

“Temo che tu abbia ragione. È facile.”

La pagina con il cruciverba scivola a terra, dimenticata e calpestata, mentre John strattona Sherlock più vicino, affonda le dita nei riccioli ribelli sulla sua nuca, e lo costringe ad aprire la bocca contro la sua. 

_X è un bacio. Kiss. Journalist è ED. Kissed. Baciato._

**Author's Note:**

> * Le prime due definizioni vengono da un cruciverba a caso del New York Times. Non so niente dei cruciverba criptici, anzi, quel poco che so l’ho imparato scrivendo questa fic, che mi ha fatto dannare. L’ultima definizione l’ho inventata io e temo che non abbia senso. Ma fingiamo che ne abbia.


End file.
